


Sarong

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyan, a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarong

“Milady,” he said, walking towards her at the formal reception, and she stepped forward, smiling, both hands held out. Her coat and long skirts swished. Thousands of memories swirled behind his eyes.

...she strode past him in that defiant way she had, glaring, wearing only a orange and white sarong slung low. It hung two centimeters below her right iliac crest, four centimeters below the left.The print matched one of Aral's seven old shirts. Her right breast was one-half centimeter larger than the left. 

“It's cold, Aral.” She didn't even look at him, but at Aral, who laughed.

“You could get a bathrobe. We're not sealed in a dome, dear captain.” Then they'd met in the middle of the suite, embracing, touching, as they always did. 

...she was still walking towards him, smiling, brown and silver floor-length gown, flowers in her hair.

“Simon, you look a little frazzled. Problems tonight?”

He shook his head. “No, milady, all is well.”

...she strode past him in an orange and white sarong slung low...a moment captured forever.

They knew his chip's memory was perfect, he mused, sighing silently, but never realized what that meant.


End file.
